Love and Redemption
by BethGisborne
Summary: Guy is forced to marry Lady Margaret. Can he put aside his feelings for Marian and fall in love with her? What happens when he does then the world wants to tear them apart? Can he trust his enemies? Please review
1. Chapter 1

Guy stood at his usual position behind Vasey, arms across his chest and a scowl on his face listening to him drone on. His mind else where in the woods, along with the outlaws. "Gisborne." He snapped.

Guy stood up a bit. "Yes."

"I am tired of you mooning around here after that leper. So don't look so upset. I decided to fix it." The sheriff chuckled rubbing his hands together. "I made a perfect match for you and nothing will stop this one. Her father is all to willing to get into my good graces and practically sold her to me. Hardly took anything for it too." Guy scowled and looked at the opposite wall. "Come, come Gisborne it'll be perfect. The doting wife, the land you wanted with the money and power of Locksley. I met her myself and I must say she is rather nice to look at." Vasey said tapping his arm with a laugh then walking away not seeing Guy roll his eyes. He knew that Vasey didn't have the best taste and could only imagine what she looked like.

"When does she arrive?" He ground out.

"This afternoon. Tomorrow you get married."

That afternoon Guy stood behind Vasey in much of the same position as earlier in the day. He'd been dreading this meeting since he heard about it. He was not in the mood to be forced to marry anyone. In fact at that moment he didn't even want to be any where near another woman for any reason. Vasey on the other hand was practically dancing waiting. Guy still hadn't figured out what was in it for him but he was sure there was something. No doubt he was getting the money while Guy got the girl. Yes girl she was no more than eighteen close to Marian's age. Guy straightened and sighed again.

"Stop it Gisborne and try to look happy. I put a lot of time into this union and I won't have you ruin it."

Guy ignored him knowing Vasey would do nothing but make some hollow threat. A large carriage pulled up flanked by guards in Vasey's colors, but the family crest was different. A gentleman who was rather thin jumped out and looked around until he spotted Vasey. "Ah Sheriff thank you for the escort."

"Don't think anything of it. Nothing is to good for you and Lady Margaret. By the way where is she?"

The man turned around. "She's getting out of the carriage or I will remove her."

A head appeared and out stepped the young woman who shook off her fathers offered arm. Instead she looked up at the sheriff and Guy and made her way on her own. Guy let his arms fall and tried to hide his surprise. "See Gisborne not that bad now is she?" Vasey whispered into his ear as he led them past.

Guy followed still waiting to be introduced as the sheriff and the girls father talked. She was beautiful, her long auburn hair was done up into a simple bun to keep it out of the way, her green eyes danced and showed defiance it what was about to happen. Apparently she was being forced into the marriage just as much as he was. But she kept quiet, jumping when ever her father spoke, fear showing momentarily in her eyes. Gisborne watched from a distance a worried expression on his face. He couldn't explain his sudden change of feelings one way was she reminded him of Marian, and he had the overwhelming urge to protect her.

"Ah now for introductions. My lady." Vasey said taking her hand. "This is Gisborne. Sir Guy of Gisborne your betrothed. And Gisborne this is Lady Margaret." She curtsied and he bowed.

"Now. Let me show you to your rooms and then dinner." Again Vasey whisked them out before Guy had a chance to say more than two words.

That night Guy could not find sleep. So he walked the quiet halls of the castle letting his thoughts wonder to where ever they felt like. He stopped and looked over the courtyard and noticed a small shape by the tree. He looked closer and noticed it to be Lady Margaret. Curious he went down. As he drew near he heard sobbing. "My lady are you alright?" He asked reaching out to touch her arm but caused her to jerk away.

"I'm fine Sir Guy." She said quietly turning from him.

That was when he noticed a bruise on her arm. "Who did that to you?" No answer but he knew.

"Please don't say anything. I promise it won't happen again. Even after tomorrow." He saw pure fear in her eyes not only of him but others. She hid behind a mask of strength and it was beginning to crack.

"No it won't happen again. Not as long as you are my wife." He gently lifted her off the bench. "You should not come out at night like this not with Hood about. Come I will take you to your rooms." They walked in silence and he left once he heard her lock her door for safety. As he lay in bed that night he kept seeing her face and mixing it with Marian's, no he wouldn't make the same mistake and bare he soul or heart to another again.

The next morning the wedding was much like the first for him. Only this time he felt no emotion. He could feel Margaret shaking beside him and knew it was partially from fear. He vowed their marriage would just be a contract nothing more. He couldn't let himself fall once again in love to only be hurt.

She was so nervous. She had heard rumors of the man she was now marrying but he had been nothing but kind to her so far. But she had learned early not to trust anyone her father set her with. She longed to have her friends there. She wanted to talk to Marian to confide in her again. They had so many times before about the very same man. And she knew Marian hated to hurt him but she did not love him. However Marian said she trusted Guy, and knew he would never intentially hurt her. He just needed to get away from Vasey to do good that he was capable of. So Margaret trusted him that she would no longer be hurt. But she knew she couldn't love him not yet. It was to soon, sure he was handsome what girl didn't think that. And those blue eyes, she tried to concentrate ahead of her but him so near it was hard. Ok so maybe she was falling for him in only one day. He however had made it clear that he had no intention of falling in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fate however had a different idea for both of them.

They set up house the next morning like expected to and planned. The villagers soon swarmed to the house to congratulate him. Many had heard Marian say on one of her secret visits that he was marrying a friend of hers, and they hoped that it would do him some good. Perhaps soften him a little. Marian hoped the most.

They fell into a routine over the next few weeks. Everyday before the sun was up Guy left for the castle leaving Margaret to her own devices. Much of the time she spent in the village of Locksley trying to help the villagers where she could.

She always waited up for Guy no matter how later, or at least tried to. A few times he came home and found her asleep in a chair in their room waiting for him. So as not to wake her he would put her to bed. Touched that anyone would be willing to wait for him when they weren't forced by knife point to do so.

One night after that he lay awake wondering why she would do that for him. When if he did come home at a decent time he wouldn't talk and she tried giving up soon. He looked over at her sleeping form, she was beautiful he quickly shook his head. He couldn't or wouldn't let that happen. He could be her friend but that was as far as it would go. He couldn't allow it, he had hurt to many people he'd loved, but he was finding it harder and harder with her. Perhaps tomorrow he would stay longer in the morning before heading to work.

Margaret got up and get dressed not believing that Guy would still be there until she heard his voice from down stairs. Hurrying she tied her hair back in a green ribbon and practically ran down the stairs, where she stood at the bottom mouth open. "Good morning." Guy said making his way across to her. "Sleep well?'

"Yyyes." She said quickly finding her voice allowing him to lead her to the breakfast table. "I thought you'd left for the castle already. If I had known I would have been up sooner."

"I thought you deserved to sleep in. You've been waiting for me late I thought I could wait for you." She sat staring at him while he sat across from her. "I wanted to talk to you about that." He waited dismissing all the servants. "Why do you wait up for me?"

"I want to Guy. I want to know you more and know what you are doing. If you needed to talk or needed help I wanted you to know I was there for you."

A small smile touched his face. "Thank you. I don't want you getting ill though. But I do appreciate it very much." She smiled and they finished in relative silence.

After that she noticed small changes come over Guy. Small infractions by villagers were over looked, taxes weren't collected in their usual way. Guy's own physician had been called a few times to help out a villager who was ill. Marian had told her once it was all because of her but she shrugged it off.

One afternoon they had gone riding together when she noticed a wild rose growing along the path. She had stopped and jumped down gasping at it's beauty. Guy stayed mounted and watched in fascination as she gently touched it. "I love them so much they remind me of my mother." She said wistfully following Guy into the house that evening. When they went to bed Guy noticed the scent still clung to her and he wondered what s he would do if.

The next morning he took a little longer to dress when he heard the squeal of delight he had been waiting for and was startled when their door was thrown open hitting the far wall. He turned trying to hide his grin while he stood their only in his leather pants and undershirt. Margaret stood there for a minute completely at a loss for words. She threw herself at him in a hug. "Oh thank you sooooooo much Guy. You have no idea what that means to me." She kissed his cheek. "I don't know how to thank you."

He smiled a true smile down at her. "You just did." She backed up blushing realizing that was the first time they had been anywhere near intimate with each other, truth be told she rather enjoyed it. "I had better be going before Vasey has a cow. I'll see you this evening." He grinned walking out the door a new spring to his step.

She leaned against the window watching his retreating form. Her heart still hadn't stopped beating as new feelings rushed all over her.

Guy stood behind the sheriff not listening to his droning about something or other. He thought about the smile that had lit up Margaret's face when she had seen the rose, brighter than Marians when he had saved her from the hangman. Guy's smile faltered, he still was comparing them but it was coming farther apart and more than not he found Margaret to be better than Marian. He couldn't help but think about the way she had said thanks, maybe she was falling in love with him, or maybe it was he doing the falling in love.

"Gisborne are you listening?"

Guy sighed. "Yes."

"Your wife has been seen going around the village making friends." Guy didn't say anything. "Seems she's almost become another Marian." Guy stiffened. "Perhaps she'll turn out the same way." Vasey grinned up at him. "Seems she's fallen for you poor girl doesn't know what she's getting into like that other leper." The sheriff pretended to go through some of his paper work enjoying the emotions playing across Guy's face. "Some say she is even in with Hood."

Guy stormed home that night after listening to Vasey continually put doubts into his head about Margaret. It was true she was spending a great deal of time with the villagers but no she wouldn't betray him. Not after he had started to allow himself to feel again. He felt himself growing cold again. She was turning into Marian, he had turned her into that all over again and he was going to lose her.

That night Margaret lay in bed confused as to what had happened. Guy had come home and not said anything to her. Their house felt cold she wondered if the sheriff had done something or if she had. But she knew not to broach the subject yet, at least not until morning.

"Guy." She said tentatively at breakfast. "Did I do something wrong?"

He glared at her but kept on eating his breakfast.

"Please tell me what I've done so I can fix it."

"You've been seeing Hood." He growled.

"No I haven't Guy. I wouldn't do that to you."

Guy sat his knife down carefully controlling his anger. "Then explain why you have been in the village talking to the villagers." He didn't look at her.

"I am trying to help them so that they can turn a profit for you. There is no harm in."

"There is when it undermines my authority. When it turns you against." He stopped and looked away. "I won't let it happen again."

"You don't want me to be her. Well I'm not her." She stood up.

"What do you know about Marian?"

"Enough to know the truth Guy. She didn't love you and she didn't mean to hurt you."

"I won't let it happen again. I can't." He yelled back at her. He went up the stairs to their room, Margaret following close behind.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Lady Margaret asked as Guy stormed around their room.

"Nothing you are to do nothing."

"Nothing?" Her voice raised. "What and sit here and watch my husband and the man I've fallen in love with kill himself over something he cannot change? But can do something about now? I suppose I'm just supposed to sit here and worry about nothing other than making sure I bear plenty of children to make him happy or should I say the sheriff. After all you are never do have your own opinion. I'm just supposed to let the sheriff destroy what we have like he did to you and Marian? So he can keep controlling you while I watch you get destroyed. By lying to you, by making you not trust me, putting doubts in you head that are lies. To keep you from being happy from loving because he can't be. You can Guy. "

Guy stared at her for a minute torn between being angry at what she had said and stunned at it. She shook her head. "Never mind. Just go do what you have to." She brushed past him and out the door.

Later that afternoon Guy stood outside his house, he'd left the sheriff in an angry mood and had stormed home only to find Margaret still gone and his temper not much better than earlier that day. After a few hours of pacing he'd calmed down and realized what she had said was true. He was angry with himself, she had been just trying to help and instead he'd been rude to her just like. He shook his head no he would not think of her or that he would stop comparing the two for there was no comparison. He knew Marian had tricked him into believing she had died. He couldn't blame her he wouldn't listen to her so she did the only thing she thought she could.

His eye caught sight of Margaret walking along the grounds she seemed deep in thought and hadn't noticed Guy was home yet. The sun was setting ringing her in a light that took his breath away, he found himself falling in love with her, that was when he realized what he and Marian had had was not love but simple power over another. And he also realized that Maggie loved him in return and it was not because he forced her to he realized he couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. Maggie he smiled thinking at her nickname.

He watched in fascination as the children ran up to her, they always ran from him. She bent down to talk to them at their level and laughed at something one said and gratefully took the flowers and the wreath they gave her. Allowing one of the young girls to place the wreath atop her head. She waved as they dashed off home and continued on her walk till she looked up and noticed Guy and smiled making her way to him. When she got to him she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're home Guy." She smiled sweetly at him.

"So am I." He touched her cheek and pulled her in by her hand. He shut the door and stood his back still to her. "I'm sorry about this morning Maggie."

She smiled it was the first time he'd used any term of inderment for her. "So am I. I should have thought as to why you'd be upset. And I am sorry Guy."

He turned and walked over to her gently brushing her cheek. "I'm not you spoke the truth. I am sorry." He leaned down and gently kissed her. "Why did you ever agree to marry me?"

"If you remember I didn't have much of a choice." He nodded.

"Yes your dear father."

She rolled her eyes letting Guy pull her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. "He would make a deal with the devil himself if he had to to get where he wanted."

"Some might say he did."

"With the sheriff yes you no." She stood on tip toe and kissed him and smiled. "Never you."

He pulled her into a hug. "Maggie." He heard her grunt into his chest. "I love you."

She pulled away and looked into his blue eyes stunned. She had never expected to hear that come from him, but she couldn't help the smile that lit her face. "I love you too Guy."

They stood in silence for a few minutes just standing there enjoying the knowledge of the others feelings. "What are we going to do about the sheriff?" She asked quietly.

Guy sighed and pulled her over to a chair then down in his lap. "I don't know. He's going to do everything he can to destroy us." He stared off out into space.

"Guy you could always talk to Robin about it. Maybe you could work together after all."

Guys face grew dark. "He would never listen to me not after."

"Oh yes he would. Marian would make sure of it."

He looked at her skeptical. "How do you know?"

She looked down at her hands. "I have a confession Guy. I haven't been seeing Hood. But Marian, we were childhood friends and kept in touch all these years. I think you could work together if you just tried. You can't trust anyone at the castle."

"But I can Hood." He sounded doubtful.

Margaret shifted in his lap so she could see his face, while one hand rested on her knees and the other on the arm of the chair behind her. "Yes. He'll trust you because I trust you and so does Marian. Just give it a try that is all I ask."

Guy looked up at her and saw the trust in her face as well as the love. He still doubted himself and he knew she knew. "You think you can get him to come and talk to me? It would have to be after dark for the both of us."

She squealed with delight throwing her arms around his neck kissing him startling him. "Yes I can. If you can give Allan some time away tomorrow."

Guy rolled his eyes. "I should have known. I can think of a few dozen errands I can send him on tomorrow alone." He grinned back at her. "Of course there are a few things I can send myself on."

She blushed. 'You know. I am rather tired from staying up late." She traced the outline of his clasps on his shirt. "To tired to get up there myself." She grinned sheepishly at him.

"I think my lady. I can take care of that." He scooped her up laughing heading up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found Guy in a much better mood than before. He left trying to control the grin he knew was on his face. He'd left Margaret still asleep in bed with a little note. Something he never thought he would do. Lost in his thoughts about the day before he found himself all to soon at the castle steps with Allan waiting for him.

"Morning Guy. You seem in a good mood." Guy just quirked an eyebrow at him and continued tugging on his gloves while Allan stood there. "Not to ruin it or anything but the sheriff isn't all to happy this morning."

"When is he?" Guy grumbled.

Allan looked a bit startled. "I suppose your right."

Loudly Guy spoke to him again. "Allan I need you to go back to Locksley. There are a few things that need done around it and make sure that Lady Margaret doesn't need anything."

Allan looked a bit confused. "Sure Guy whatever you say." Guy nodded and headed in to deal with a rather angry sheriff.

Allan pounded on the door of Locksley and noticed a rose bush growing beside the door. He knew Robin had not planted it and chuckled thinking about Guy putting it there. The door swung open revealing Margaret. "Allan come in it's great to see you." She ushered him in. "Could you take a walk with me? There are a few things that needed to be done around here and Guy can't take care of them. He said he trusted you with it."

"Sure." Allan looked a bit startled and followed her out. They walked a ways from the house and others before she turned.

"Allan I need you to listen to me and don't say anything until I am finished." He nodded. "Alright. I need you to get a message to Robin. Tell him that Guy wants to discuss the sheriff with him. Guy no longer wants to work for the sheriff but to help Robin. The only problem is Guy can't get to Robin. He'll have to come after dark. Marian will vouch for me that what I say is true and not a trick."

Allan stood opened mouthed looking at her. "You're joking right? Cause this isn't funny."

"No Allan this isn't a joke. He's tired of the sheriff trying to destroy us. I won't let him do that to my husband without killing him first."

Allan nodded seeing the flash of anger. "Right. Well it'll be a bit hard but I'll see what I can do."

"But the sheriff said the north road sir." One of the braver of the soldiers said to Guy as they road out after the outlaws.

Guy took a deep breath. "I know but they won't be there now. So get moving." He pulled his horse up to a stop when he saw Allan riding towards him. "Well?" He growled.

"Everythings taken care of just like you asked. I hope you like it this evening, almost made it for tomorrow but tonight was better."

Guy nodded and road on. His heart beat hard in his chest. He was getting ready to face his enemy and the woman he almost killed to switch sides something he swore he'd never do. He never had a reason two but now he did. A smile threatened to appear on his face, Allan noticed but kept quiet. He had a good reason, for himself and for Margaret. Sitting taller in the saddle he looked at Allan and nodded. 'Tonight would be perfect."

He sat by the fire with Margaret standing behind him. He had been quiet all evening and she could tell he was nervous so was she for him. She rested her hand on his shoulder as they waited. A soft nock broke the silence.

Margaret opened the door. "Marian! It is so great to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

Marian hugged Margaret fiercely and quickly they began to chatter about heaven knew what. Robin walked around the pair rolling his eyes. He came to stand at the end of the long table opposite of Guy. Both men were still watching their wives until Much happened to clear his throat. "Are we welcome too?"

Margaret laughed. "Of course." She threw the door open even farther allowing them all in and shut it tight. She noticed Much seemed to glare at her more than usual, and stayed away from her.

The outlaws took seats along the walls and waited to see what would happen. Silence soon filled the house as Marian and Margaret stood in the middle of the table watching and waiting.

Robin looked at Guy noticing for the first time he was not wearing his sword, a fact that startled Robin, Guy had willingly shown trust to him when he knew Robin could kill him without thinking. A mere nod from Robin showed Guy he understood, and removed his own and his ever present bow.

Margaret let out a small sigh of relief so far so good but they hadn't started talking. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Marian beginning to lose some patients with the men. She turned her glare onto Robin who did his best to ignore her but soon lost. "Allan said you wished to help from the inside."

"Yes." Margaret rolled her eyes at times Guy could only answer in a word and it was frustrating when she wanted more.

"And you expect me to believe that it isn't a trick."

"No I don't. I expect you to doubt me just like I will still doubt you for a time. Until we both are tested and pass." Guy didn't blink. "We have been enemies far to long to simply lay things aside without some type of hate or mistrust to still be ever present."

Robin nodded. "I understand your reasoning though." Silence.

"Likewise I understand yours." It was not a mere statement towards Robin but also to Marian that all had been forgotten.

Silence again and both women were growing restless at which Guy started to grin. Robin looked at him a bit confused till Guy nodded towards their wives, then Robin began to chuckle.

"I really don't see what is so funny about the whole thing." Marian began.

"She's right." Robin said trying to control his growing laughter.

"True." Guy said knowing how his wife hated his one word answers.

"That's it I can't take it any longer." Margaret said throwing her hands up in the air. "You two already know that you'll work together I can see it on your faces. You two just enjoy driving us crazy."

Robin looked at Guy surprised. "Is she always like this?"

"Not always." Guy grinned at Margaret who blushed and turned from both men.

"It's not going to be easy with Vasey you know." Robin said turning serious again.

Guy nodded. "I just wish I would have done this sooner and saved a lot of hurt for a lot of people."

Robin gave a quick nod. "Better now than never. We can use Allan as the go between. I don't like the idea of using either Margaret or Marian unless necessary." Guy nodded.

"I'll do my best to keep the soldiers away from you when I can. I'll also let you know when important shipments are coming through. We'll have to allow a few every once in awhile to slip through or they'll get suspicious. But I'll supply you with what I can when I can." Guy extended his hand out to Robin and waited.

Robin eyed it for a minute before taking it. "Now that's over I hear your wife is a good cook. Much better than my wife." With that Marian hit him and the room filled with laughter.

An uneasy truce was formed between the two men, one out of respect for their wives the other because they finally had a common goal.

As the days grew warmer towards summer Guy tried to split his time between his house and the castle. Every so often he managed to speak to Robin alone, usually when he went riding on his own. After a few weeks of testing each other doubts had begun to vanish between the two, even some of the outlaws had welcomed Guy into their camp without a second glance others did so only because of his wife.

Margaret was happy about the change in Guy, he didn't get angry quit as quick unless it dealt with the sheriff. Many evening she had spent in silence listening to Guy rant about something the man had done. Lately she had been finding it harder to wait up for him and get up early enough to see him off. And this particular morning she felt to ill to leave the bed, but she forced herself up. Once she got moving she didn't feel to bad until breakfast. She toyed with the food on her plate causing Guy to get a bit worried. "Maggie are you alright? You've been acting strange lately." He sat aside his fork to move to kneel beside her. "I can send the physician out to see you this afternoon."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No there is not a need for. Excuse me." She dashed out the door.

Guy was puzzled until he heard the sound of someone being ill. Walking outside he found Margaret on her knees behind the house. "There is a need." He said gently rubbing her back until she was done being ill.

"Guy really it's just a headache. I used to get them as a child. It'll go away I promise."

Skeptical he nodded and helped her stand up. "Then I want you to stay inside until it's gone. If anything changes send for me."

"I promise. But I do need to go for a walk." He nodded and kissed her cheek quickly.

"I had better go before Vasey has a heart attack waiting on me."

Margaret watched him ride away before walking towards the woods. She had a feeling she knew what was wrong and it just wasn't a headache. But she didn't want to discuss it with a physician so she sought out the one person she trusted Jaq.

Margaret paced the house that evening until she heard Guy tell the stable boy to put away his horse. She gripped the back of the chair to keep herself calm until he came in. "Maggie you look like you're feeling better." He hugged her and then stood by the fire trying to warm his hands up.

"I am I saw Jaq and she gave me something for the headaches and upset stomach."

Guy nodded before pulling her into his lap again by the fire. "So how was your day?" He said tiredly he wanted to hear her talk his day had not gone so well.

"Better than I thought." She smiled at him and noticed he seemed a million miles away. "Guy are you alright?'

"Fine. Just a bad day. So what made your day get better after this morning."

"Well I told you I went to see Jaq." Guy nodded noticing for the first time how nervous his wife seemed.

"Are you sure you are alright? You haven't sat still for two minutes yet."

She could help but start to laugh. "Guy I'm." She paused and rethought her words. "We are perfectly fine."

"I know we are. I'm talking about you."

"Yes I know we are perfectly fine."

"Maggie how can we." He stopped when she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"We are perfectly fine." She repeated grinning at his shocked face.

"We."

"We."

"Your sure."

She laughed. "Positive father."

He jumped up and swung her around the room before kissing her. "I take that as you are happy about the news." She said laughing once he had calmed down again and reclaimed her seat in his lap.

"I wouldn't say that." He grinned. "I would say happy is to calm of a word."

That night they celebrated spreading the word amongst the villagers and the servants their good news. The next morning Guy let Maggie sleep in giving instructions to the servants that anything she wanted they were to do their best and get. On his way into the castle he vowed that nothing would ruin it not even the sheriff.

Allan grinned at the news when Guy told him, offering parenting advice and names. "Allan we don't even know if it's a boy yet." Guy said trying to control the grin on his face.

"It's never to early to plan ahead." Allan gave Guy a whack on the back before disappearing down a hall while Guy walked into the main room.

Vasey was at the table going through paper work and didn't even look up. "You're early for a change." He growled. Guy didn't say anything just stood behind him waiting for his orders. Vasey leaned back. "I hear that congratulations are in order. At least you can do some things right." Guy rolled his eyes. "To bad for that poor leper doesn't know what's coming. Which brings me to the fact that Hood has been seen around your place recently."

Guy's arms fell and a true look of surprise crossed his face. "He what?"

"Seems so. Not near your house but Locksley itself. Now that your wife is expecting I thought you might want to move into the castle. I have your rooms all ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Margaret was at a loss for words as she watched Guy pace back and forth that evening. He let out another string of curse words before hitting the fireplace and finally standing still. "What are we going to do?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know. We can't not show up it'll ruin everything. But I don't like the idea of you being any where near that man longer than necessary. He still has ties to your father and I don't trust either of them."

"Maybe it'll be a good thing." She said walking over to him wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest.

"I'd like to know how. I can't barely stand working for him, now living with that man again."

"Well it could be worse. He could be here."

Guy groaned. "Don't give him ideas. I still don't see how it's a good thing."

"I get to see you more." She smiled at him sweetly. "Honestly Guy, it could be far worse he could have blamed you for something or even me. Instead he is putting us where he can keep an eye on us. We just have to play the part."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I know I just don't like it."

"What do we do if something goes wrong?"

"Robin and I have already taken care of that. Allan is to get you to the camp as quickly as possible. You'll be safer there and I'll get to you as soon as I can. But you have to promise to stay there no matter what." She nodded into his chest pulling him closer. She didn't like any of it but didn't want to worry Guy anymore. He had enough to worry about as it was.

"I guess I'll get our things together. When are we supposed to show up?"

"Tomorrow."

"Does he know about the baby?"

"Yes." Guy pulled her closer. "It's going to get a lot harder for the both of us. Now we won't have any privacy or peace."

She nodded. "I figured as much."

She road in silence towards the castle keeping an eye on Guy from inside the coach. She knew there were more reasons for him not wanting her to be there. Marian had been there and he had hurt her. No matter how hard she tried Margaret knew that sometimes Guy still worried he pushed her to hard, and that she would be like Marian. Everyday she made an effort to relieve those fears and slowly they were working. But with the baby and now the castle she knew it was going to take a lot of work on her part to keep it from happening again.

She gripped Guy's hand tightly as they made their way up the steps and were met half way by the sheriff. "Ah good morning Lady Gisborne. It is wonderful to see you and your husband. You do look wonderful even in your present condition."

She felt Guy tighten under her grip, she forced a smile. "Why thank you sheriff. I hope we aren't an inconvience to you. When I heard about why you wanted us here I was so grateful to you." She felt Guy slightly relax. She was going to prove she could handle the sheriff and still keep Guy in his good graces.

Guy wanted to sigh with relief. Margaret wasn't going to let Vasey walk all over her. But she could do it with a smile and make the old man think he'd won.

"Quit my dear. I am sure you are tired. I'll have Gisborne show you to your rooms then get him back to work."

"Yes my lord." She said sweetly allowing Guy to lead her down a long passage way.

He held the door for her then shut it tightly behind them. She all but fell into him. "This is going to be so much harder than I thought." She said quietly. "He he makes me feel." She shivered. "I don't know."

"I understand trust me." Guy said giving her a hug. "Try to stay in here if you can or at least out of his way. Allan will be sticking close by if you need anything. I'm sorry but." He looked torn and upset.

Standing up she kissed him. "Go I don't want you in more trouble. I'll behave." She grinned at him as he left giving her a sad smile.

She sank on the bed. This was going to be a long few weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like every waking minute either Margaret or Guy had something planned for them by the sheriff, especially Guy keeping him away from the castle and away from her. Soon the weeks turned into months and as she began to grow Margaret became nervous about having the baby with the sheriff so close by.

One night Guy and Margaret lay in bed, like always she was nestled as close as she could to her husband her back to him, while he had his arms wrapped around her. She tried not to giggle as she felt the baby move and waited to see if Guy would notice. The closer she got to having the baby the lighter he slept. She was still three months away and he was already a nervous wreck around her.

He jumped when he felt the movement. "What was that?" He asked groggily looking around then down at his laughing wife.

"I believe that was Guy jr. trying to wake you up."

He grinned. "Well he better let me sleep now or his life will be miserable later on." He fake growled causing them both to laugh.

They settled back down. "How much longer?" She asked looking over at Guy who was still half awake.

"I don't know. But I want to get you out of here before the little one is born." He said gently placing a hand over her stomach.

She rested her hand on his. "I do to but it needs to be for a good reason. I don't like the plan that the sheriff has for you. He's been around to much following us like a pup dog. I don't trust him I think he knows more than he's letting on."

Guy propped himself up on his elbow. "I know. But if it is this might be our way out too."

She nodded. "I'm just worried about you leaving so soon. I don't like being left with him alone."

'I don't either. But right now I don't have much of a choice. Allan will be staying behind to help. If anything happens you are to."

She stopped him. "I know. I still will worry but I know."

The next morning she watched as Guy left with a group of soldiers to escort a load of gold back to the castle. She had a sinking feeling about the whole thing. Robin knew of the shipment, and she knew Guy was going to help secure it. She waited by the window until she heard the door open behind her.

"Up already my dear? I thought you'd still be sleeping." The sheriff smirked at her.

"I wanted to see Guy off." She said forcing a smile at him.

"Ah being the dutiful wife. How very good of you." He walked towards her a few more steps. "But not everything is what it seems now is it?" He said with a smirk looking out the window. "No nothing is, is it." And walked back out the door leaving Margaret with a cold feeling gripping her heart.

The rest of the day she saw nothing or heard nothing from the sheriff. Allan had been sent out on a number of errands she knew that, she also knew that the sheriff had posted a guard to follow her everywhere. According to him it was for her protection until Guy returned, but she knew it was to watch her and nothing more.

She crawled into bed worried that she might never see Guy again. Curling into a ball on his side of the large bed she drifted off as tears fell down her cheeks. She jumped when she felt someone shaking her. "Alan what is it?' She said groggily trying to wake up to understand what was going on.

"You have to hurry Maggie. The sheriff is coming after you he figured out Guy. Robin is ready to take you in, but do it so no thinks you know. But you have to hurry."

"What about Guy?"

"Robin is taking care of it. They'll meet us at the camp later. Guy had to take off Robin is there waiting you have to hurry. Can you do this alright on your own?" She nodded. "I'll be waiting for you outside. If anyone asks Guy sent for you urgently saying he was ill." She nodded and hurried to get dressed. Everything had fallen apart, but there was hope that they just might finally get free.

She packed a small bag of things that were important to her. She didn't have much that couldn't be replaced and met Allan outside her door. Taking her hand they hurried down the maze of back halls and out the dungeon secret escape. Outside John was waiting and quietly they hurried towards the woods. No one spoke anything but she could feel the urgency as well as the fear from them. Even the baby didn't move while they were running. She had never been so happy to see a camp in her life then at that moment she was tired, sore and scared.

Maggie sank gratefully onto the bed next to Marian. "What are we going to do master? Surely the sheriff will come hunting for her especially seeing she's." Much said gesturing towards her trying to find the right words.

Robin grinned leaning back against a post. "She's what Much?"

"Well she's, she's?"

"Much you can say it without anything happening to you. She's pregnant." Robin stood up. "Guy and I took care of it." He walked across the camp and lifted what looked like vines. "Will found it not long ago. I planned on using it for the winter. Might as well start now." He led the others inside.

They looked around the inside of the cave. Along one wall were shelves already stocked for the coming cold months. Blankets were stacked high in a corner near a stack of fire wood. Portions of the cave had been sectioned off. "What are those for?" Jaq asked.

"So we all can have privacy this winter." Robin winked at Marian who ignored him. "Guy will join us later tonight. Why don't we try and get some rest and I'll keep an eye out."

Maggie sank gratefully onto a bed that John made her. She was exhausted and worried, but soon her body took over her mind and she fell asleep.

Marian watched from a distance as the others soon found their places and stood beside Robin. "How bad is it really Robin?'

He sighed and looked at her. "Not good. The whole thing was a trap. Guy took off as fast as possible and I hope he makes it back."

"If he doesn't?" Robin shook his head.

"I can't think about it right now. I promised I'd take care of her and that is what I'm going to do."

Margaret jerked awake when a cold hand touched hers turning over she found Guy tiredly smiling at her. "Guy!" She threw her arms around him clinging to him crying.

He held her trying to quiet her telling her he was fine just sore from the ride. He felt her shiver against him and quickly pulled all the blankets up around her shoulders as they sat against he wall. She hadn't let go of him yet, "It's all over Maggie I promise." He said quietly holding her tight to his chest.

"It won't be over till he's gone." She said quietly hoping no one had woken up, Robin was still standing at the door his back turned to them for some sort of privacy.

"I know but he will be soon enough I promise."

"At least he won't be around for the baby." She said quietly.

Guy nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Are you alright?"

"I am now."


	7. Chapter 7

**OK this chapter is a bit quick. Sorry. And sorry for changes in spellings of Jac and Allen can't always remember how and I don't always type from the same computer either. So enjoy and please review.**

With the additions of Guy and Margaret the camp seemed a bit more cramped. So the outlaws moved inside as well. Guy quickly took to helping with the feeding of the villagers that needed it, and even enjoyed attacking a few of the gold shipments. Many times he would come back smiling saying he wished he could see Vasey's face.

Quit often Much would be left back at the camp to help Maggie around as she grew larger. He tended to keep his distance as much as possible.

Guy and Maggie sat up one night. "We'll be gone two days tops. We have a lot of people to feed."

"I know I just don't like it when you're gone that long."

"I know but I have to."

She nodded and snuggled against him.

The next morning most of the group left leaving only Much and Maggie.

Maggie had had enough of his avoiding her and this was her chance to find out why. Much watched Maggie nervously. "You don't like me very much do you Much?"

"I never said that my lady."

Maggie struggled up onto her feet and sat down close to the fire and watched as Much walked a few steps away. "You don't have to. Your actions say it all." She pointed to the fact he had backed up. "I would like to be your friend Much. Everyone holds you in such high regard. I know Robin and Guy do. I would like to get to know you. Not what you think everyone else want to. But the real you." She took a deep breath. "So why don't you like me?"

Much mixed the pot over the water then straightened. "You married Robins enemy."

"Former enemy." Maggie reminded him. Much shrugged. They sat in silence for a while. "Much you do all the cooking don't you?" Much nodded regarding her for a minute. "I was wondering. Would you be willing to teach me how to cook? Other people have tried. My mother died when I was young and my father kept a steady stream of women in and out. I guess I just never had a reason to want to. Now I do." She smiled not looking at him instead staring into the fire holding onto her round stomach. "Give me your hand." She pulls Much towards her.

"No I can't My lady."

"Yes you can and it's Maggie please." She places his hands on her stomach as the baby kicked. She watched as Much's face changed from fear to surprise then pure joy.

The next morning started with rain and thunder. Maggie looked over at the fire and noticed Much already up. "Oh Much I am so sorry. I was hoping to have been up earlier." She threw back the blankets and was grateful for his offer of assistance to stand.

"Nonsense Maggie. You need your sleep. Besides Guy would kill me if you did to much."

"And me." She absently rubbed her back that had been aching all night.

Much walked back to the fire and listened to the thunder rolling. "Looks like the others will be gone a few more days. But at least we are dry." He turned back to the pot.

Maggie started towards the fire and stopped. 'Uh Much."

He looked up at her startled face. "What?"

"I know how uncomfortable you've been around me." She swallowed hard. "But you're about to get a lot more uncomfortable."

She gasped and focused on Much's worried face. Not long ago she'd asked him what time it was. He'd raced off to the cave door to find out and ran back when he heard her cry out. She'd been there nearly a full day, wishing that Guy were there with her.

The thunder roared outside as she cried out one final time before hearing the small cry of a baby. Exhausted she leaned back and smiled watching Much who was laughing. He passed her, her new son.

Much stood by the cave entrance keeping watch. He smiled when he looked back. Sound asleep was Maggie tired from her work. A noise caused him to turn and look. Through the entrance came the others. "Evening Much miss us?"

"you have no idea master." Much grinned watching Guy closely as he made his way to Maggie.

Guy nearly fell over when he saw his young wife asleep and a baby next to her. "It's a boy." She said tiredly struggling to sit up. Much helped her then passed the baby to Guy who held it as if it were to break. The others left them.

"How when?" Guy asked kissing his young wife over and over again.

"Earlier this morning. I am glad that Much staid. I just wish you could have been here."

"So do I." He whispered into her hair holding her by one arm and the baby with the other.

The others gathered away from the young couple. Much passed around some food. "Don't know how she did it. Hardly a sound at all."

Jaq grinned at Marian. "Some women can do it. That is why men don't have children."

Robin laughed as he pulled the privacy curtain to allow them the time they needed. Awhile later Guy poked his head around, "Maggie wants to know if you want to see the baby?" He hadn't stopped grinning yet.

They all raced over one another to get behind the curtain. John clapped Much on the back who stood proudly by watching the others coo over the baby while they passed it around. Guy had sat back down beside Maggie holding onto her laughing at the others commenting on how it was interesting that a child could turn a group of adults into silly people in an instant.

"What are you going to name him?" Marian asked finally getting a hold of the baby.

"Well we decided Robert after Guy's father." They all nodded, Maggie nudged Guy who nodded.

"Which brings us to the decision of the god father." Much now held the child and wasn't paying much attention to the others. "We would like it to be you Much."

He nearly dropped the baby passing it to John. "What? I can't."

"Why not?" Maggie asked leaning farther against Guy. "I would like you to be. After all you were here for his birth." She grinned as he blushed. "I am also asking as your friend Much. Please."

He opened his mouth to protest but couldn't find anything and nodded. "Yes yes I will." His chest puffed up with pride. Robin smiled at him and whacked his back.

"Good job Much."

Over the following weeks the others enjoyed watching Robert grow, he kept camp happy while they struggled with the outside world and dealing with the sheriff.


	8. Chapter 8

**Decided to jump some weeks in the story line. I don't want to drag it out to long and I'm stuck for ideas. So enjoy.**

"I am not going to sit here and wait for you to come home." Margaret said watching as the others got ready to leave.

"You are staying Margaret and that is final you have to take care of Robert." Guy said walking past his wife.

"I'm taking him to Kirklees and coming along. Tuck has already taken him." She stood arms crossed staring at the wide eyed expression of her husband.

Robin walked up to him and leaned over so he could only hear. "Let her anything you say won't stop her so give in. Trust me I've been there and still am."

"I heard that." Both women said at the same time.

"Fine."

****

She crept along the castle halls listening closely. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows. "Listen up miss." The sheriff sneered into her ear. "I plan to get Gisborne and anyone in the way will get hurt. So if you want to see you child again you will stay out of my way or more people will get hurt." He shoved her and disappeared.

He had let her go as if he wanted her to make the decision and protect her husband. She was going to she knew that no matter what she was going to do that. She hurried along the corridor and found Robin and Guy already fighting.

Fighting behind her husband she watched for the sheriff spotting him up on the battlements. She pulled back away from Guy and waited she watched knowing what she had to do. As the sheriff let go of the arrow she screamed at Guy who turned, placing herself between him and the arrow. She felt the initial hit then slowly the pain. But she knew she had saved the one person who meant more than her life to her and that was all she cared about.

Guy spun around in time to see Margaret fall to the ground gripping an arrow that was coming out of her side. He made it to her at the same time as Robin and his men. "Get her inside." Jac said running ahead.

"Go we'll take care of things." John yelled over the noise. Robin, Marian and Guy followed Jac inside. Guy gently laid her on the bed. "Maggie?" She opened her eyes and looked at him and gave a small smile, before she grimaced gripping his arm tightly.

"Did you see who did this?" Robin asked from the foot of the bed.

She nodded. "The sheriff. He was trying to get Guy." She gasped. "Said if…..i did anything….he would hurt you….and everyone else….I didn't know what to do." Tears were falling down her cheeks as she held onto Guy. "I'm sorry…..I just didn't know….I had to stop him…..that was the only way….Didn't have time."

Guy quieted her and looked down at Robin who nodded running out the door, Guy turned back around. "I'll be back. Do as Jac says alright." She nodded, he quickly kissed her forehead and followed after Robin.

Jac's face clouded with worry. "Marian do you remember when you were hurt we thought you'd died?'

"Of course you said something about hemlock."

Jac nodded. "We need to do this for her."

Maggie pulled a face at the taste but soon felt herself slipping off thinking of Guy.

Guy sat beside the bed watching the steadily growing breathing of Maggie's. He had nearly gone crazy at first thinking she had died until Marian was able to explain what was going on. Now they had to wait for the effects to wear off so that Jac could give her something else for the pain and to heal her quickly.

Out in the hall Much paced carrying a now sleeping Robert. He was anxious about his new friend. Marian came and took Robert promising that Margaret would be fine.

Slowly Margaret's eyes came open. She blinked a few times before she recognized where she was and remembered why. She struggled to sit up until Guy stopped her. "Easy there." He said gently laying her back down.

"You're, you're alright." She breathed a sigh of relief only to grimace. Guy turned to the door and signaled for Jac to be brought in before he turned back to his wife.

"Yes I'm fine Maggie but you my love are not." He said a bit sternly, then smiled. "you had me worried for awhile."

"Sorry." She mumbled the effects of the drug still strong in her system. She held tightly to his hand.

"Just rest we'll talk later."

A few days later Margaret was able to sit up in bed on her own. Each of the outlaws made an effort to stop by. "Marian what is going on? Robin hardly can keep from grinning and Guy. Guy looks like a kid at Christmas."

"Well." Marian said suppressing her own grin. "Since Guy killed the sheriff. Robin has taken over with Guy still as acting Lieutenant."

Margaret's mouth dropped open. "Your joking right? Those two are actually really working together not just because you and I are standing there."

"Really working together."

"Because we want to." Guy said walking in smiling. "Don't look so surprised we said we would and we are. How are you feeling?" He gently kissed her forehead.

"Fine I think." She still looked shocked.

"Good. Then we'll be able to move you back to Locksley soon and begin raising our family." He winked at her before leaving both women in giggles.


	9. Chapter 9

Robert stood in the small cemetery outside the church. It was so hard to believe that both his parents were gone at the same time. But he knew that neither could have lived without the other one. So it was right that they died on the same day minutes apart. He looked up at his wife of nearly twenty years, Leah of Knighton, Robin Hood and Marian's daughter. He grinned a Gisborne had married a Locksley after all forever uniting the families.

He looked at the gravestones. All of the gang was there. His father was the last to join only a few short days after his mother. They had all wanted to be together in the end they said. They had started out enemies, and then fought for justice, and who knew what lay ahead for them. But they wanted to do it all together. Friends till the end they said. When Richard returned Robin was made permanent sheriff and Guy was pardoned for his past crimes. Much spent years searching till he found Eve and married her, Allan married a young farmers daughter and sold horses the rest of his life, Jac an Will married too having a large family. As for John his Alice returned and they lived happily together.

Robert shook his head and walked over to his wife. "Ready Leah?"

"Yes." They walked hand in hand back to their large manor. They had combined the Gisborne land to the Locksley. He couldn't have been happier. Outside their door a single rose bush grew. His mother had always called it Love, his father had called it his redemption. The red rose meant so much to both, for it was the beginning of forever.


End file.
